A Birthday Wish
by TheTudorRoseQueen
Summary: Every year on Lily's birthday, Jack Frost visits her. However once she starts growing up, she slowly loses her belief in the Guardians and Jack. It's up to Jack Frost to fix that before it's too late. Jack/OC one shot. First ROTG fanfic.


**A Birthday Wish **

**Jack/OC One-shot**

**Summary: Every year on Lily's birthday, Jack Frost visits her. However once she starts growing up, she slowly loses her belief in the Guardians and Jack. It's up to Jack Frost to fix that before it's too late. **

Jack Frost was in my dream again last night!

Daddy told me to stop believing in the Guardians. I turned ten today, and he told me it was time to start growing up.

I refused to stop believing in Jack. I wouldn't stop believing. Ever.

**.::*::.**

I'm eleven today. Winter is drawing in; I can feel the cool winter chill. I know it's Jack. He always visits on my birthday.

Jack comes when I'm sleeping. He kissed my forehead last night and whispered "Happy Birthday, Lily," to me.

_I will never stop believing. _

**.::*::.**

I'm fourteen today. Jack didn't come say "Happy Birthday" to me.

What's going on? He used to come every year for my birthday. My dad thought I was crazy because I still believed in the Guardians.

He told me to stop believing in Jack Frost. He told me Jack Frost is not real — that he would never exist.

I felt my heart breaking.

I wanted to believe, but I couldn't.

My faith was slowly slipping through my fingers. Soon, I wouldn't be able to remember Jack Frost at all.

**.::*::.**

Sixteen. Wow. I'm sixteen today! I felt something hit me inside. _Something's missing, Lily. _My conscious whispered gently in the back of my thoughts.

It felt my heart aching. I was forgetting someone; someone extremely important. Someone was missing in my life. I couldn't believe it. It was all just a blur to me.

I sighed, shaking the nagging thoughts away and changed into something comfortable. I wore skinny jeans today and a pale blue long sleeve shirt today with mid-calf combat boots. I put on a wool hat and a jean jacket before leaving the house. My birthday was on a Saturday today. To make it even more annoying, my dad hardly even remembered it _was_ my birthday. He was busy getting ready for his business "date" with a colleague of his. That's nice, I thought while grimacing. So I would be spending my birthday alone. I continued walking down the snow and ice covered sidewalks.

My feet ended up carrying me somewhere secret. It was the pond just outside of Burgess. I stood over the lake, looking at the glassy ice. I looked up at the moon and bit back tears.

"Tell me please. Someone in my life is missing! Why can't I remember?" I asked, feeling the tears in my eyes.

"Because you don't believe anymore,"

I jumped and whirled around. It was _him. _Jack Frost! His white blonde hair fell over his crystal blue eyes as he smiled sadly at me.

I ran over to him and threw my arms around him. I hugged him and he hugged me back, holding me securely in his arms. He felt cold to me but it felt nice. I held back my tears as I pulled out of his arms.

"I'm so sorry, Jack! I didn't want to forget you. My dad—,"

"I know, Lily," Jack said, softly. "Even though it seemed like you'd forgotten, we are always in here."

Jack pointed at my heart.

"I'm sixteen today," I exclaimed, trying to lighten the mood.

Jack smiled and took my hand into his.

"Happy Birthday, Lily,"

I caught my breath as we locked eyes. He was staring at me intently. His hand gently brushed down the side of my face. Jack tucked a loose strand of ash blonde hair behind my ear. He began leaning in slowly.

"Jack, are you sure—," I began saying before I was interrupted.

His lips pressed against mine softly. It was a sweet, chaste kiss and the best kiss I'd ever had. Jack placed his hands on my waist and drew me closer to him. Our kiss ended and Jack pulled away. I stared at him in wonderment. What had just happened?

"Why did you kiss me?" I asked.

"I wanted to." Jack answered, with a mischievous grin forming.

"Jack, I think—,"

I paused, feeling my heart and my stomach fluttering like crazy.

"Yeah?" he asked, with a smile.

_I think I love you. _I thought. Before I could answer, my phone went off and I groaned. Jack's smile faded as I pulled my phone out of my pocket. It was my dad calling.

"Hi, Dad…" I said, answering the phone.

"_Where the hell did you go? I'm supposed to be meeting Colleen in ten minutes!" _my dad shouted.

"I'll be home soon. I went to the pond."

"_Hurry up," _my dad spat before hanging up.

I smiled at Jack sympathetically before putting my phone away.

"I'm sorry, Jack…"

"It's okay." Jack answered, smiling lopsidedly. "I'll take you back."

His arms were wrapped around my waist as we drifted down to my front porch step. My hands were pressed on his chest as I kept close to him. One of Jack's arms was around my back, holding me and his other hand held mine. He pressed his forehead against mine gently as I kept my eyes closed.

"You can open your eyes now." Jack whispered while grinning.

I did and sighed quietly in relief. Flying had never really been my thing, even with Jack.

"Thank you," I murmured, consciously aware at how close we were.

"Lily, is that you?" my father called, from inside.

I kissed Jack on the cheek before rushing inside. I felt empty again, without being able to be in Jack's arms.

"I'm here," I exclaimed.

"Good, I'm off now. Lock up after I leave. There are some leftovers on the table."

"Thanks…" I mumbled, watching him from the door as he walked down the gravel drive and got into his car.

I sighed as I watched my dad drive off. So much for a good birthday this year, I thought. Before I could close the front door, a snowflake landed on my nose and I sneezed.

"Sorry about that," Jack said, floating above me with a smirk across his face. "They _always _seem to do that."

"Haha," I remarked, "You were there the whole time?"

I shot him a look and then smiled.

"Yep,"

Jack settled down on the ground and twirled his staff in his hands.

"Oh, I got something for you. I hope you like it."

He pulled out a little white paper box and handed it to me. Inside, there was a pretty decorated chocolate cupcake with white and periwinkle blue icing and silver sprinkles that looked like little crystals. Jack placed a candle on it and I lit it. It was a sparkler candle and I smiled.

"Make a wish," Jack said.

I closed my eyes and blew out my candle. Something cold wrapped around my neck and I touched the pendant. It was a silver star. Jack put his hands on my shoulders and kissed the side of my forehead.

"Thank you, Jack," I whispered.

"Happy birthday, Lily,"

Jack had actually made my birthday special. It didn't seem like much but, it meant a lot to me. My wish came true. I was happy again…like when I was a little kid. And nothing could take that away from me. Nothing.


End file.
